Southern Baronies
Lying to the south of the Empire, separated by the Brandin Mountains, there is much that is familiar here to a citizen of the Empire. The clothing, armour, language and general customs are little different from those found in the north. Most of the savage creatures of the Empire also live here, but this is very much a human-dominated society. Elves are killed as they are assumed to be kin to the Faeries that plague the people of the Barronies, and the creatures of the Far North are mere legends. The Baronial lands are divided into Waldgrafines (provinces), each ruled in tiny segments by the hundreds of Barons who hold absolute sway over those within their borders. They in turn are ruled over by the military leaders (the Graf). The southern continent itself is a wild and stormy place, composed mostly of dense forests and hills that make agriculture difficult, but metals commonplace. The rituals unleashed during the Chaos Wars and the sporadic conflict with the Enemy have ignited savage pockets of wild magic throughout the land. People are devoutly insular and rarely leave the Barony in which they are born. Strangers are always viewed with suspicion and outsiders always treated coldly by each village as the inhabitants assume them to be spreaders of ruin or plague. The Baronies are feudal in nature with a ruling and a serving class. There are hundreds of amall laws that the Barons can call upon to justify their actions, but within their own lands they can effecively act as they wish. There are no actual law courts and no judiciary body to hear the woes of the serf apart from the word of their Baron. Until recently the Empire was at War with the Baronies and only with ongoing efforts by reconciliatory factions in each nation has a peace been reached. The Southern Baronies are a very militaristic place due to constant Demonic Invasion. However it is also a very gothic realm. All use of supernatural power is guided by a mysterious gathering known simply as The Circle. Those strong enough to raise an army and take and hold land become its Barons. Their duty: To defend against the Foe, Demons from another world, and to hunt down the troublesome Fey Creatures that inhabit its misty wildlands and ancient forests. Races of the Southern Baronies A number of races of demonic origin exist within the Southern Baronies. Descendants of previous invaders, they have made their peace with the rulers there and joined the society of the south, and are no longer ‘true’ daemonkind. Ggrutuck Ggrutuck are fierce, warlike creatures. They have green or grey skin, and often possess protruding horns, teeth or tusks. Strangely though, they are highly intelligent and possessed of great artistry and culture, and their warlike reputation stems more from harsh necessity than a conscious choice. They are both mighty opponents in battle and highly skilled artificers, builders of towers, fortifications and similar feats of engineering. They are larger than most men. Duodoin Duodoin have unnaturally pale skin with dark tiger stripes along the sides of their faces, arms and hands. They are warlike, but seek grace and style in their methods of combat, appearance and mannerisms. They are flamboyant and gaudy. Blauz Blauz are the slyest of the naturalised Demonkind. They look completely human apart from small horns that are found on their foreheads. They take delight in cunning deception, weaving lies, truths and half-truths in all their dealings. To them, this is an art they regard as part of polite society. Clever and shrewd they are also fine diplomats, though you could never be entirely sure what you had actually agreed to in any bargain you make with them. OOC: All Baronial characters must maintain an appropriate accent, costume and behaviour at all times. Any found not doing so will, at the least lose all Baronial benefits but retain all racial disadvantages. More details are to be found in the Labyrinthe Source book: The Dominion of the Circle. Category:Regions of Primus